A Combination That Spells Trouble - Redo
by a red penguin
Summary: A redo of a previous fic - A blond arrives at Mahora Academy, assigned with the job of supervising one Negi Springfield. Aware of and capable of using magic, it's a possibility that he'll help Negi during his time at Mahora. But yet, he's familiar with Chao Lingshen. Coincidence?


Hey there guys! I said in a recent update to the old story that I was going to do a complete redo of that story. Here it is! :D

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"To all students: This is the guidance committee!"_

A blond head perked up at the sound of the overhead intercoms.

_"This is 'zero late attendance week', and it's only ten minutes until the bell!"_

"Zero late attendance week? Huh." A low, soft male voice muttered unenthusiastically. "That only applies for students right?"

_"Let's hurry it up!"_

The figure sat up from his sleeping position atop a tram, messy blond hair whipping about in the breeze caused by the tram's movement. A white, long-sleeved, buttoned up shirt covered his upper body. On his bottom half he wore black trousers, with casual black shoes to complete the outfit. Deep, azure eyes scanned his surroundings. Around him, teenagers dressed in school attire were running as fast as they could, obviously headed towards the school that was at the end of the road. And they were all girls.

"I guess so."

_"Any students late this week will be issued with yellow cards!"_

The boy grunted, reaching across to grip the tram aerial that was nearby. "That's starting to get annoying."

_"Please try to arrive with ple-!"_

The intensity of the broadcast decreased as the boy threw the aerial at the nearest speaker, effectively destroying it.

"That's better." Satisfied, he returned to his original position, hands behind him head, paying no heed to the odd looks he was receiving from his action.

"Was that for real? How did he do that."

"Is he a delinquent? He has blond hair."

"Doesn't he look a little old for middle school?"

After quickly glancing around him to see a multitude of eyes staring in his direction, the boy sighed, lying flat on his back, eyes closed. "Way to attract attention Naruto."

He lay there for a while, basking in the morning sun, until a shadow was cast over his face.

"So you're here, ne."

Naruto opened an eye, looking up at a short, bun-haired girl that was stood over him, a smile appearing on his face upon hearing her voice.

"Long time no see Chao-chan. I'm a bit late apparently." He mused.

"You're not. Yet." Chao winked, mirroring his grin. "Though it won't matter, ne. You have to meet the Dean first remember?"

"Oh I do, don't I?" Naruto blinked in realisation, before adorning a thinking face. "Do you know where his office is?"

"That sense of direction hasn't gotten any better." The bun-haired girl laughed. "Yep! Lucky you, ne."

"Guide me?" Naruto asked, wearing a cheeky grin.

"I suppose." Chao decided after holding a mock thinking pose for a while. "We've stopped now anyway."

At that statement, Naruto realised that the air had stopped blowing his hair around and had instead settled. He sat up and pushed himself off the top of the tram, startling a few students below, soon to be joined by Chao, who was looking down with a face remorse.

"I missed you, ne."

Naruto simply smiled wistfully and placed a hand on her head, a simple task due to the difference in height. "Look, it wasn't your fault, alright? There are some things even a genius can't expect."

Chao raised a raised a hand to place onto the one atop her head, gripping it tenderly as she nodded.

"Alright, then lead the way to the Dean."

The girl's mood reverted to it's previous state, and she grinned cheerfully. She lowered his hand and indicated to her left, pulling Naruto along as she ran in the direction of the Dean's office. It was a five minute trip, consisting of multiple flights of stairs and endless corridors until she stopped outside of a large set of doors.

"Here we are!" Chao went to open the door, but paused when she heard voices from inside.

"Oh come on!"

Loud voices. Both Naruto and Chao placed their ears to the door to try and listen in on the conversation.

"Isn't it odd that a kid is doing the job of a teacher!?" The voice belonged to a girl.

'Kid teacher?' The thought ran through both of their minds as their eyes widened in surprise and curiosity.

"Yes, yes." An elderly voice. "Though the job will be very..."

The pair pressed their ears closer to the door when they heard the voice pause.

"Come in, come in!" The elderly voice said cheerfully, directing the invitation towards the door. "I'm sure you're rather wait in here than out there!"

Naruto and Chao blanked slightly at being caught listening in, before straightening up and entering, Naruto leading, a sheepish grin on his face and a hand scratching his head. Chao followed, holding onto the sleeve of his shirt.

They entered a large room containing a small, squared table in the centre, with an armchair beside it. To the right were bookshelves and a staircase that led to an upper level to the room. At the opposite end of the room was a large desk, surrounded three figures, with a bearded, egg-headed elder sat behind it. The Dean.

"As good as ever Konoe-ojisan ." He laughed awkwardly as they approached the desk. "I obviously need more practise."

"Evidently, Naruto-kun." The elderly man chuckled. "I assume your journey was a good one?"

"I guess, my butt hurts from sitting on a train for so long though." Naruto emphasised his point by rubbing his behind tenderly.

"I see." The Dean chuckled again, but stopped when his gaze fell upon Chao. "And why is this young lady here?"

"Ah, I got a little lost and Chao-san offered to guide me here." The blonde explained, indicating to Chao, who grinned and waved.

"I see." Konoe nodded in acceptance.

"E-excuse me."

Naruto and Chao turned their head's to one of the three people that had been quiet since their entrance. A small boy with messy red hair and glasses, who seemed no older than ten.

"Ah, sorry Negi-kun." Konoe apologised. "I got distracted."

"So you're Negi!" Naruto paced up to the boy and patted him harder on the head. "You're a bit younger than I imagined."

"Eh?" Negi seemed confused, staring up at the blond. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude but, I'm not sure I know who you are."

"That was in fact what I was about to mention." The Dean gained everyone's attention. "Naruto-kun here is your supervisor during your trail period starting from today until March. During that time he will be your assistant around the classroom."

"Oh, I see." Negi looked back to Naruto, who grinned. "Well, it's nice to make your acquaintance, Naruto-san. Let us work well together."

At that, the boy bowed, but was soon holding his head in pain after Naruto bonked him with a fist playfully.

"Let's have non of that polite rubbish around me, okay?" Naruto smirked. "It makes me feel old. I'm only sixteen."

"O-oka-"

"What the hell!?"

Negi's response was interrupted by a loud exclamation by one of the other two people in the room. A rowdy looking girl with long, orange orange hair, held up into two ponytails by bells attached to strings. She was pointing at Naruto accusedly.

"One was bad enough, and now another one!"

"I'm guess you're in the class then Bells?" Naruto inquired, eye twitching slightly in annoyance.

"Bells?" The girl squared up to Naruto, irked by the nickname.

"Asuna, personally I don't see the big deal." The final person spoke up, a cheery looking girl with long brown hair and eyes to match. "Plus they're both cute."

Whilst saying that last comment, the girl eyed Naruto.

"But Konoka!" Asuna swung round to face her friend.

"Well, I guess that wraps up this meeting." Konoe hastily rose from his seat and hurried the occupants of his office out of his room.

The random group stood there for a moment, until the Dean popped his head into the hallway.

"Ah, almost forgot. Asuna, Negi will be staying in your room."

"What!?" The red-head yelled after the old man, who had since disappeared into his office. "I can't believe this!"

"What's not to believe Bells?" Naruto asked plainly, as he started walking off, Chao beside him, who he then whispered down to. "Judging from your grip back in the office, this is him?"

Chao replied with a small nod to confirm the blond's inquiry.

"How fortunate that we're all in the same space." He mused.

"Naruto-san, did you say something?" Negi chipped in from behind.

"Hm?" Naruto casually looked behind him. "Nah, don't worry about it."

"Naruto-sensei!" Konoka jogged to catch up to Naruto. "Do you know my grandfather from somewhere? It seemed like you'd met him before."

"Hm? Yeah, I've met him once or twice." Naruto answered, before rubbing his head sheepishly. "Though, can you not call me sensei? I feel old."

Konoka giggled. "Okay then!"

"Everything's unbelievable!" She spun to point at Negi. "I refuse to live with someone like you! I'm going ahead!"

With that, she sped off, zipping past Naruto and Chao, the air ruffling their clothes. Konoka wasn't far behind, chasing after the red-head.

"What a violent girl..." Negi mumbled, a few metres behind Naruto.

"It's okay, ne." Chao turned to address Negi. "I'm in your class also. Asuna's not that bad once you get to know her."

"That seems hard to believe..." The child teacher whined.

"Cheer up Neg." Naruto reached over to ruffle his hair. "Let's have a positive attitude for the first, what do you say?"

Negi smiled, nodding. "Yes."

"Great." Naruto returned the smile. "Chao-chan, lead the way?"

"Actually I'm going to go on ahead, ne!" Chao signalled an apology and turned to walk down the corridor, leaving behind Naruto and Negi.

"Yeah, see you." Naruto mirrored the wave as she disappeared round a corner. "So Neg, you know where the classroom is?"

"Ah, er... No, I'm afraid not..." The child admitted, causing Naruto to blank.

"Then how are we supposed to get to the class..." Naruto sighed. "Thanks Chao-chan..."

"I could always show you if you'd like" A kind voice offered from behind the two, who turned to find a woman with blue hair and glasses, dressed in a purple turtleneck and brown skirt.

"Yes, please..." Naruto happily accepted her offer, trying to keep his eyes from wandering towards the rather large bosom the lady boasted.

The woman smiled kindly, and, with an usher of her hand, walked down the corridor, guiding Naruto and Negi to their classroom. There's wasn't any conversation during the walk, and they arrived in only a few minutes.

"Here we are." The woman stood by a sliding door that lead into a classroom, indicating towards said door.

"Once again thanks." Naruto bowed politely in gratitude. "Oh, sorry I never got your name."

"My name's Shizuna Minamoto, I'm Mahora's guidance counselor and nurse." Shizuna smiled once again before turning to walk back down the hallway. "See you another time, Naruto-sensei."

"Class 2-A..." The child teacher stared up at the sign beside the door.

"Teachers first Neg." Naruto patted the boy on his back, pushing him towards the door.

"Ah, um, right!" Negi steeled himself and stepped forward, sliding open the door and entering the classroom, only for a blackboard rubber to fall from above.

For a brief second, Naruto noticed that it hovered, before continuing it's decent, hitting Negi square on the head. Coughing after inhaling the chalk dust, he laughed sheepishly.

"You really got me there..."

Negi trailed off as he took another step, but then squealed as he was lifted from the ground by Naruto, who was holding his by the back of his suit's collar.

"Woah there." The blond smoothly stepped over a trip wire, sidestepped a falling bucket and ducked and weaved through an onslaught of arrows before placing Negi behind his podium at the front of the class. "There we go."

The room was silent as the girls in the class tried to process what they just witnessed. Whilst the class was like this, Chao made her way to her own seat.

To break the silence, Naruto cleared his throat, gaining the class' attention, and once again plopped a hand on Negi's head. "Neg, introduce yourself."

"Ah, oh, right." Negi gulped as he steadied his nerves. "M-my name is Negi Springfield. From today onwards I'll be teaching m- english at this school. I may only be here for a short while but it's nice to meet you all."

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto spoke. "I'm just the assistant teacher and Negi's supervisor. Hey there!"

The finish it off he ended with a wave and a toothy grin.

The silence returned for a brief moment, but was quickly disrupted by cacophony of girlish squeals and cries as the girls of 2-A rose from their seats, rushing the two boys standing at the front of the classroom. Only a few remained in their seats, those being Chao, and two girls in the far corner. Naruto stepped back to gain some breathing room that had been taken up by half of the class suddenly appearing before him.

"How old are you Naruto-sensei?" One of the many girls asked.

"Eh?" He blinked at the random question. "Sixteen..."

Another girl raised her arm. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No?.." Naruto deadpanned at the squealing that followed his answer, and he looked over to Chao, to see she was currently staring out of a window.

"Naruto-sensei!" Another girl spoke up. "Where are you from?"

"Er..." Naruto's mind drew a blank. "Well, you see... that is, ah..."

Fortunately, he was saved by a loud sneezing sound that erupted from the crowd of girls surrounding Negi. Looking over, a mild blush dusted Naruto's face as he took in the view of Asuna in nothing but her underwear. Nearby, Negi was flailing around as he tried to give some form of an apology.

"Wh-wha-" Asuna stuttered, her face beet red. "W-what the hell!?"

* * *

"Interesting first day then Neg?" Naruto inquired teasingly as he and Chao prepared to leave the almost empty classroom, the only occupants being the pair and Negi.

"No I'm afraid not..." Negi mumbled. "It could have gone much better..."

Most of the class had consisted of Negi being assisted by the class rep of the 2-A, who came across a tad too friendly towards the child in Naruto's opinion. When that wasn't the case, Naruto was spending the time catching bits of eraser that were being sent towards Negi whilst the boy was writing, courtesy of Asuna. Safe to say that the girl wasn't too pleased with Naruto's ability to easily catch each minuscule projectile, which also caught most of the class' attention and curiosity.

"Look it was you're first day." Naruto ruffled the boy's hair. "It can only get better, right?"

"Right." Negi repeated with determination in his voice.

"That's much better!" Naruto grinned, before turning around to leave, but paused again. "Oh, wait."

He look to Chao. "Wait outside for a sec would you?"

"Sure thing, ne." Chao gave a short wave as she disappeared, sliding the door shut behind her.

"Okay, Neg." Naruto looked at Negi seriously. "Try not to slip up straight away. You nearly gave away before the first lesson started."

"Ah!?" Negi seemed startled. "Wha- Naruto-san, you know that I'm a mage?"

"Wow you're a mage!?" Naruto's eyes widened in mock surprise, and he bathed in Negi's panicking for a brief moment. "I'm just messing. Yes, I knew you were a mage. That's why I was really called here to supervise you. I'm sort of a mage too."

"I see..." Negi calmed down. "That was mean Naruto-san."

"It was, and I apologize." The blond chuckled, heading towards the door and opening it. "See you whenever Neg."

He closed the door, looking to his left to find Chao standing there.

"Telling him already?" Chao questioned, winking cheekily.

"Saves having to do later." Naruto told her as he walked past, gesturing for her to follow. "Let's go."

"Where are you going exactly?" Chao asked as she caught up to him. "You haven't found a place to stay yet."

Naruto froze in his stride as the realisation dawned on him. "Oh yeah, I haven't..."

"You could always stay in my room, ne." The bun-haired girl suggested. "There's four girls but Hakase always sleeps in her lab, so we always have a spare."

"You think they'd let a male in his teenage prime stay with three girls near his age?" Naruto stated rhetorically.

Chao waved him off. "It'll be fine, ne. You're registered as a teacher and trusted friend of the Dean. There's nothing to be worried about, ne."

Naruto stared at Chao for a while contemplating what to do, then looked away, shrugging. "I guess..."

"Good!" Chao grabbed the cuff of his shirt and pulled him along. "The girl's dorms are this way!"

With that, she dragged Naruto out of the school building all the way to the dorms, only stopping part way because Naruto fell flat on his face after being hauled down a flight of steps.

"Here!" Chao came to an abrupt stop outside a room, letting go of an exhausted Naruto.

"Oh... Joy..." Naruto gasped out between breaths.

Giggling, Chao opened the door and entered the dorm room. "Helloooo!"

"You're here-aru!"

"Welcome back."

A loud boisterous voice and a quiet polite one.

Entering the room, Naruto saw a dark skinned girl with platinum blonde hair sat by a small table on the floor, stuffing what seemed to be a dumpling of some sort into her mouth. To the left of the room in a kitchen area was a second girl, chubby in the face with brown hair tied into two small ponytails, one either side of her head. She was placing the same dumplings into a tub labelled 'Pork Buns'.

"Narufo-fenfei!" The girl on the floor exclaimed upon seeing the blond, hurriedly gulping down her pork bun. "Why are you here-aru?"

"I'm lacking in a place to stay, and Chao-chan offered the spare bed here." Naruto explained.

"Well, Satomi is staying at the lab again tonight." The girl cooking told him and Chao. "I haven't nothing against him staying."

"Told you so, ne." Chao waved her hands in the direction of her roommates. "The girl on the floor's Ku Fei, and the glorious cook over there is Satsuki."

Satsuki gave a polite wave, which Naruto returned. Ku Fei, on the other hand, flaunted her left arm around in a mock salute.

"Oh yes, that reminds me." Satsuki held a finger to her chin in thought. "Chao, the class is planning to hold a welcome party for Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei in a few minutes in the classroom. It's why I'm cooking. Will you be going?"

Chao plopped herself down by the small table, grabbing one of the pork buns from a plate that rest on it. "I guess so. Don't see any reason not to."

"A welcome party?" Naruto sat on one of the bottom bunks. "From what I've seen from this class, that should be interesting."

"Definitely-aru!" Ku agreed cheerfully.

"We should really get going." Satsuki admitted, picking up her boxes of pork buns and heading for the door. "Are you coming now?"

Ku instantly shot up and bounded towards the door. Chao shrugged and lay on the floor.

"Give me a minute to relax, ne."

"I'll go when Chao-chan goes." Naruto told them, waving goodbye as the shut the door. "Heh, what contrasting roommates."

"Yeah..." Chao's attitude turned downcast the moment the door closed.

"What's up Chao-chan?" Naruto looked over at her curiously.

"You know what, ne."

The blond's lips pursed as he caught onto what she meant, and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You know what I'm going to say."

Before he knew it, Chao was behind him, arms wrapped around him tightly, her head buried into his back.

"I know." Chao closed her eyes as she took in the warmth of his body. "But it's just not fair. I still love you, ne. It's been two years."

'It's been longer than that...' Naruto raised a hand to grip one of hers. "And I still love you too. But you know as much as me that it's too risky right now. Not whilst we have stuff to do."

"It's not fair..." Her voice was shaken.

Shifting in her grip, Naruto spun so that he was facing. Moving his hands to her face, he wiped away forming tears with his thumbs tenderly.

"It'll all be worth the wait." He rested his forehead against Chao's. "Now let's get going. Being ridiculously late isn't fashionable."

Despite her mood, Chao couldn't help but laugh at that comment. Nodding, she released Naruto from her grip and moved to the door.

"Then, let's go, ne." She said, a small smile on her face.

Naruto stood, a equally weak smile on his face, and nodded. Together, they left the room in silence and made their way back to the classroom. Since their pace was slower than it was in their trip from the classroom, it took them a while longer to arrive. Walking along the corridor to the classroom, they saw Negi and Asuna huddled outside the room.

"Urgh, you're not very useful are you?.." They heard Asuna grumble.

"I'm sorry." They watched Negi bow apologetically. "Apart from mind reading I-"

"That's it!" Asuna pointed in Negi's face. "I could use that!"

'Mind reading? Don't tell me...' Naruto decided to but in. "It's been less than an hour Neg."

"Ah! Ahh... Naruto-san." Negi flailed around as his supervisor arrived, obviously knowing that he'd be revealed as a mage to Asuna. "Ah... Ahhhhhh..."

Both Naruto and Chao chuckled at his antics, and the blond placed a hand on his head.

"I'll let you off this once." Naruto looked up to Asuna. "You're not going to tell anyone right Bells?"

"I decided not to." Asuna looked away irritated. "And my name isn't Bells!"

"Sure, sure. So are you two going in as well?"

Negi blinked, looking up to Naruto. "We were going to, yes."

"Well, teacher first once again." The supervisor gestured with his hand.

Negi once again stepped forward, sliding open the door to the classroom.

"Welcome! Negi-sensei! Naruto-senseiiiii!"

* * *

First chapter over and done with!

If you'd read the previous version, I'm sure you have noticed that this varies greatly compared to the first chapter of that story. This story will be far more Naruto/Chao centric, with more original content as well.

Look forward to the next update! No promises as to when that would be because, well, exams... yey.

This is a Red Penguin signing off.


End file.
